User blog:Merricksdad/Script Not Working - Input Needed
Since just before I started moving, various people started reporting that the script wasn't working at all. The unfortunate part of this issue is that all the complaints reported that the scripts behaved in different ways from eachother. I could only assume it was a change in FB style or something similar since nothing had at the time changed with the WM script. To remedy this issue, I'd like to take some of my free time today and make a collection of information from anybody still having issues with the script not working at all. Before I begin, let me create a generic trouble-shooting walkthrough and try to cover as much as I can possibly imagine could go wrong regarding the script not working. First, lets be on the same page regarding FF and GM: *My GM version is "Greasemonkey 2011.09.07.nightly" *My FF version is 6.0.2 Second, if the script is not working, please make use of the following bug fixes and other walkthroughs: *New User Setup *Switching from WM 1.4 to 1.5 *Known Issues If you have just updated from one version of FF to a higher version, check these things: *Make sure your FF version does not excede mine (see above). My version of FF and GM are what the script is based on. If you excede my versions, I cannot imagine how the script will function for you. I try to update my FF/GM whenever a new version is prompted, but I do not use beta's for good reason. You should do the same if you intend to use these scripts. *Make sure your FF profile actually includes the scripts you use after you upgrade FF. Check in the user scripts console (Tools > Greasemonkey > Manage User Script). Many users have already reported that when upgrading FF, the profile is not completely duplicated in the new version. Often user scripts are not listed or even disabled. *Again, check that the greasemonkey user script console shows this script is enabled (Tools > Greasemonkey > Manage User Script) and by all means, also check that Greasemonkey itself is also enabled (Tools > Add-ons). Sometimes add-ons themselves, such as greasemonkey, are not copied over to a new or upgraded FF profile. You may need to reinstall GM using your new version's profile. Make sure you are not combining the WM script with any other script that changes FB layout or CSS format. *This script relies on certain elements to be in certain locations HTML-wise. If an add-on or script moves these elements, the WM script will behave in unexpected ways and may not function at all. Check both your add-ons list and your userscript list to determine what you are using. Disable element moving/hiding/modifying scripts and retry the WM script after a refresh. Why not take this opportunity to MAKE SURE you have the most recent versions of whatever script is not working correctly: *Update the main script: Update WM Script. Depending on your browser cache settings, you may need to hold CTRL or SHIFT to get the NEWEST verstion to appear. This is because some cache settings fetch the last known version from your own cache folder. Holding either of those control keys (depending on browser) ensures that you clear the local cache for that file and will fetch the newest version from the internet. *Update your Sidekick scripts. Any or all that you have would be a good idea. Some users have either purposely and forgot about it, or accidentally disabled each script's auto-update function. I don't know why anybody would do that, but it will cause you to either need to re-enabled it again, or to have to manually update your script whenever an new version is available. It put that auto-update function in each script to help you out; make use of it. Even if your auto-update is enabled, the script will only update once every 24 hours (from the last time you updated), which may mean you dont have the newest version. Manually update sidekick's by going to the Sidekick page and clicking the install links for each one you think you may be having issues with. Remember the CTRL or SHIFT clicking method to clear local cache to ensure you get the newest version (see above). In addition to the list found at Known Issues for how to report a bug, here is some more tips: *If you have the ability, please create a screenshot to show any abnormalities in script function. Upload it to some temporary storage space such as http://tinypic.com, or http://www.snag.gy. *Feel free to upload a screenshot right to this wiki page. After I'm done looking at it, I will delete it for you. Beware that sharing your images on this wiki may leak some of your personal information to the world. Take the time to blur out information you dont want leaked, such as FB contact info or other account info. *Give really good details about what isn't working and anything you suspect might be the problem. Too often I get "it doesnt work anymore" and thats it. Needless to say that doesn't help me at all. Please realize I want to help you get the script working again, but if I have to go through the process of walking you through telling me simple information, Im getting more and more likely to just ignore you. See here: If you say "it doesnt work anymore" I have no idea what "it" is. I make multiple scripts and "it" could be any of them, or a combination thereof. Furthermore, "doesnt work" is extremely generic and does not tell me exactly isnt working. In almost every case, it most certainly doesnt mean the script doesnt even run anymore. In most cases its just simply not doing what the user expects. THAT is completely different from "it doesnt work anymore". Throw me a bone, please! *Please report your list of scripts and add-ons when reporting a bug. Very often, its not my script causing the issues. Scripts like "better facebook" may alter layout or content in a way that causes this script to malfunction. I will be updating the list of things I need from users reporting bugs next week. Starting October 1st 2011, I will not be replying to messages I receive that simply do not have the required information to help me help you. Some or most is perfectly fine because I realize some of the script's users dont understand how to get some of that information, but I really do give you a good how-to for most of it so I expect it to be there. In addition, I will be deleting all wiki comments that don't give that information, especially posts by users that are not logged in. Its both an effort to keep the wiki clean, and to help me help you. Category:Blog posts